<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgetting my homework by Amare_pikapika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301990">Forgetting my homework</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika'>Amare_pikapika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Background Eric Cartman, Blow Jobs, Bottom Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Comfort No Hurt, Consensual Underage Sex, Dominant Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Skipping Class, Smut, Teasing, Top Kenny McCormick, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny and butters soon become known to their feelings towards each other. Especially when Kenny finds himself getting a blow job in the school hallway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgetting my homework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taken from my wattpad account!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late spring, the trees bright with vibrant colours. The days were longer, which made butter feel safer when he had stayed late to talk to tweek at the coffee shop. He knew that he would get yelled at by his parents since he had been out past curfew. Even as a teenager, and in his last year of school, he was still treated like a little kid. Maybe he had the mind of someone so innocent, but he was older now, he could do all the things his friends did! Except for a few things.. which would consist of lewd and 'improper' acts. Like sex. </p><p>That word ran in his head. when he thought of sex all he could think of was the boy in the orange coat. The boy who had rarely shown his face. The boy who he held a crush on since they were eight. The boy named Kenny McCormick. The boy who would supposedly do anything for a few bucks. God did that boy make butters shudder, his hands started to tingle, feeling the anticipation of his lower half begin to build up. </p><p>His gaze towards the ground, he kicked pebbles as the night began to take over. The street lights flicking on as now he looked up to catch the stars, but he was startled when his gaze caught with the said boy from his thoughts. Was his wish being granted? Had God heard him? Had he read his mind? Was he there for him? All the thoughts that he knew wasn't true, why would such a boy want to do with him? Obviously butters hadn't known of Kenny's lewd thoughts consisted of only the 'innocent' teen. </p><p>The boy in the coat grew closers, butters feet implanted in the ground. <br/>He had only been in a t-shirt, even though the days were getting colder it had been a warm day. </p><p>Kenny continued to walk, he hadn't paid much attention to the small boy he had passed, simply taking a glance back at him. <br/>Butter felt the sting of embarrassment, of course, Kenny wasn't there for him, that was just silly. With the thought racing his mind, he convinced his body as well as his mind that Kenny was just a friend, nothing worthy of getting.. hard over. <br/>As his lower half began to cool, he took a step, then another, and another. He soon turned the corner, his head turning as he saw Kenny going to cross, not once looking back at him. </p><p>Butter had let out a small sigh, then a small smile as he analyzed that maybe the thing he felt between him and Kenny, the tension, was just all one-sided. As he turned his head in front of him, he missed when Kenny himself turned to gaze at the boy's direction. </p><p>With that, butters walked, the sound of cars and honking of the citizens of Southpark was now very vibrant. It was like the time he caught eyes with Kenny, the world had stopped, just for a moment as the only thing he had heard was the thumping of his own heart. But now that was over, butters soon got home, running to his room as he collapsed on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest as he tried to escape the thought of the male he had seen earlier. </p><p>That day was the first Kenny had started to notice butters in a different way. But if only he had realized it sooner, he could have had the small boy all to himself. </p><p>/-/ </p><p>"..butters come here! We got a task for you!" Cartmen, the big bones teen had called for the innocent. <br/>Butter scrambled out of his seat, going towards the boy. Compared to cartmen, butters was thin and very much boney, like a twig. <br/>Butters stood in front of the group, consisting of the teens that had all grown up together. How much butters desired to be in some group, where he had friends to joke and watch movies with. </p><p>"..did you need something?" He asked, giving a smile as cartmen gave a huge smirk. </p><p>"..well actually.." the fat boy lead on...</p><p>Kenny got caught in the way butters presented himself, a bit slouched like he was scared of his own size. Kenny looked down at his own hands. He thought about how butters' body would fit perfectly in them, how it would feel to caress such a small body. <br/>He almost wanted to reach out and touch butters, bring him to his chest and do whatever he wished, he knew that butters wouldn't deny. He was such a peoples pleaser, even when he was blamed for things he would never dare to do. </p><p>"..Well.. technically I supposed to do the homework yesterday, but what happened was that my mom got ill.. like really really ill! So I was wondering if... I could see your sheet?" Cartmen lied, Kyle who had done it already and probably denied cartmen the chance of letting him see his sheet, rolled his eyes.</p><p>Butters's eyes widened, nodding as he thought of how horrible it must be to have a parent in a hospital. <br/>"Of course! I'll get it for you!" Butters chirped, rushing back to his seat as he scrambled to get his finished homework. </p><p>As cartmen laughed, Kenny couldn't help but think of how easily butters was manipulated, so easy to take advantage of. The power of such things made Kenny lose himself, he wanted to be the only one to do such things.  </p><p>As butter rushed back to where the group sat, his lips pouted as his paper was snatched. <br/>His eyes gazed over to Kenny, giving him a gentle smile. How Kenny made his heart warm, his mind numb, his member ache. If Kenny ever wanted him, he would give himself completely, anything to satisfy him. <br/>"..do you need my sheet to Kenny?" He asked, even if Kenny didn't have an excuse, he would have gave it to him anyway, anything that would make Kenny happy. Anything.</p><p>Kenny nodded, not looking at the sheet as his eyes glazed over butters' body. Unlike yesterday, butters was wearing a black jacket, a pair of skinny jeans. <br/>Kenny bit at his lip, god did butters look so fuck worthy. He just wanted school to be over, he wanted to invite him over, soon video games would lead into something much more pleasurable. </p><p>Butters smiled with innocence, which made Kenny's mind race, god he didn't even know if he could wait that long. "..I forgot it in my locker." He muttered, which was muffled but butter understood. </p><p>"..I'll go with you to get it then!" He suggested, cartmen rolled his eyes, he only wanted to use butters for his homework, he continued to copy down messy answers, not bothering to look up.<br/>Kenny had been quick to stand, nodding his head wisely at butters suggestion. Kenny watched at butters smiled once again, stepping forward as he leads the small boy out the room. </p><p>"..oh, I saw you yesterday walking. Sorry I didn't say hi!" He explained, giving a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck from how awkward this was going. They barely talked, why would he think this would be a good idea? This was just plain awkward. He shouldn't have asked to come along...</p><p>Kenny nodded, muffling something as they walked down the empty hall. Butters looked confused, not really understanding him well do to the muffling of the coat. He gave Kenny a questionable look, cocking an eyebrow at him as they soon got to the boy's locker. </p><p>Butters leaned against the lockers beside Kenny's, watching as the boy fumbled with the lock a few times as he cranked it open. Giving a side look at butters, he noticed the boys curiously, his hand raising up as he tugged down the cost overlap with his fingers. <br/>"..cartman's mom isn't sick, he just wanted your homework." He said, watching as butters grew a bit flabbergast. <br/>"..oh.." butter mumbled, giving a frown as he looked towards the ground, he didn't understand why cartmen didn't just ask, he would have gladly helped him out. He grew a bit irritated that he was taken advantage of, his eyes narrowing towards the tiles of the floor. In the moment of his rage, he opened his mouth, the thing he had said next really made Kenny's eyes widened<br/>"..fuck him. He's so mean.," he mumbled enough for Kenny to overhear as he stopped whatever he was doing in the open locker. <br/>Butters felt a bit odd saying such words, he regretted it when he heard Kenny's words, they sounded so aggressive.<br/>"..what did you say?" He asked, his voice rising as it wasn't muffled, making his voice louder than it usually was. Butters shrunk slightly, he didn't like it when people where angry. Especially if they were angry at him. </p><p>Butters was quick to try and clear it up, stuttering as he looked bewildered as he caught Kenny's gaze. <br/>"..no I was just saying how he was mean! He's a great guy! Just he didn't have to lie ya know.." he stumbled out, thinking Kenny was upset because he called one of his friends mean.<br/>Kenny wasn't talking about that, he couldn't give two shits if he called cartmen mean or not. What he wanted to know was what butters first said, he swore he had heard the innocent boy curse. <br/>"..not that. The other thing." Kenny spoke, restricting his eyes only to look at the smaller teen. </p><p>"..oh i.." he couldn't say much of anything else, feeling Kenny's hand reach up to his collar as he was yanked him into his locker. For a second he was confused, thinking the boy would lock and keep him there for the rest of the day. He closed his eyes In fear, feeling how close he was to Kenny made his heart hurt. His head went numb again, his lower half-lit in flames at the small in counter they were in. <br/>"..if I ever hear you swear again.. I'll.." Kenny mumbled, he wasn't going to hurt butters in any way he didn't like. But he couldn't decide how he was going to approach this issue. <br/>"..you'll what?" Butters spoke up, if it wasn't Kenny who was threatening him, he wouldn't have said such things in fear of getting hit. But a part of butters felt daring with Kenny like he wanted to tease him like Kenny had been with him over the years. But this was a different kind of teasing, with Kenny's teasing it was with his heart, the way he would look at him or even give a wink. With butters teasing, his voice was wavering, like a sexual way where someone was daring to be bratty. <br/>Kenny couldn't help but laugh at such a question, forcing butters down to his knees. He heard the male squeak, unaware of the situation as he felt how rough he was pushed down. <br/>"..I'll guess I'll just have to show you what.." he growled out, it wasn't loud like before, his voice was hushed in almost a whisper since they where in the hall. <br/>Butters, confused and a bit intrigued at what was happening, waited for what was to come next. Seeing when Kenny started to unbuckle his belt, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed up at him. Butters felt his mouth go dry, why so soon for them to start getting.. active. </p><p>"..Kenny.. but why here? Where in the hallway.." he asked, biting the inside of his cheek as he looked around for a teacher or maybe even a student. His body was blocked by the locker, easily hiding the boy if anyone did happen to walk by. Butters was really only concerned about getting caught because Kenny would be too loud, as much as he would love to hear the boys lewd sounds, he didn't want to get caught because of it. <br/>"..you should have thought about that before babe.." Kenny mumbled to him, which caught him off guard of the nickname he was given. If butters wasn't already on his knees, he might have fallen from how weak they were. <br/>Kenny let his pants drop slightly, looking at the boy below him was a thin smirk. <br/>"..I think you know what to do.." <br/>"..but I've never.." butters was cut off when he felt Kenny's tip at his bottom lip. His stomach whirling as he gave Kenny a gentle innocent look. That only turned the boy on more, Inching his hard member closer to the boy's lips. <br/>Obliging to Kenny's needs, butters let his tongue stick out. Sliding the wet muscle up the boys slit in a gentle lick. He watched as he saw Kenny spasm, not making a noise at the slight movement of the flick of his tongue. <br/>"..use your hand." Kenny coached, which again, butters obliged as he rose his hand. Wrapping his small fingers around his width. He gave a gentle stroke to the boy's cock, adjusting himself halfway into the locker as he rose slightly to his knees. <br/>Kenny watched in amusement as the blond took his tip into his mouth. His tongue swirling around the tip, feeling the Pre cum mix with his saliva. He gave a strained face, not expecting it to taste so salty. <br/>"..mh.. take more in your mouth." He heard Kenny speak, almost not even hearing him for a second. He took more of the hard member into his soaking mouth, feeling one of Kenny's hands slide into his hair giving a tug. </p><p>"..ngh.." he gasped at the feeling of the tug, his voiced moan pulsing through Kenny's member.<br/>Butters heard the boy grunt, which made his stomach feel all warm and tingly as it flipped. <br/>Pulling away with a pop, his cheeks went red as he looked up at the boy. <br/>"..Kenny I don't think now is a good.. hmph!" He gasped, widening his mouth when he felt Kenny shove into his throat. Gagging at the feeling, which made Kenny's eyes roll back at the erotic feeling of butter's tight throat. <br/>The teen in the orange coat made a muffled groan, almost even sweating at the feeling. He was given blow jobs before, but nothing as good as Fucking into a virgin mouth. Especially if it was a guy's mouth. </p><p>At that moment with the groan, butters mouth had been filled with a sticky white liquid. He huffed and shuddered when Kenny had pulled his now pulsing member from his lips. <br/>Butters had never done this before, a total newbie to the world that Kenny owned. Looking up at Kenny with a mouth full of his cum, he gave a pure look of confusion, not knowing what to do with the thick liquid. <br/>"..swallow." He instructed, not blinking for a second as he wanted to watch the boy swallow his seed. <br/>As told, butters let the thick semen go down his throat, making a sour face from the saltiness he was given for after taste. <br/>"..Kenny! Get to class!" Butters hears a voice yell, which made him go very quiet as he squirmed on his knees. He heard the footsteps leave as he kept eye contact with Kenny. <br/>".. we're late!" He said, getting up as he was quick to try and scramble back to homeroom. <br/>"..wow there.." Kenny said, pulling him back as he leaned over him. <br/>"..zip me up first.," he said, giving a smirk as butters puffed out his cheeks. <br/>Once again, butters did as told, which made Kenny realize how submissive he really was. If they hadn't had class, he might have taken the boy right there.<br/>Hearing the zip of his jeans, he felt butters struggle for a bit with the belt but soon got it to buckle. <br/>He watched as butters ran off, not waiting up for him as he zoomed in the class. </p><p> </p><p>"..Kenny you're late! Where's your homework!" The teacher asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she squinted his eyes at him. </p><p>He gave a look towards butters direction, seeing his flustered face bloom up the room as he licked his lips a few times, trying to subside the saltiness from prior invents. </p><p>"..funny story... you see..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>